


The Mirror Of Our Beating Hearts

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allusions to Andrew's past, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Scars, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, vaguely proud to be the first to use that specific pairing tag but mostly horrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He glanced up to find both Andrews still looking at him and the heat at his throat returned."This is a lot," he said quietly, letting out a small noise that could've been a laugh. "I don't know what to do with two boyfriends."A recognizable look of something passed between Andrew and himself, as if they were sharing a memory or a thought Neil wasn't privy to."I think the better question is what will two boyfriends do with you," Second Andrew muttered so softly, Neil wasn't sure it was even meant for him to hear.------After a bizarre lightning storm, Neil Josten finds he now has two boyfriends. They make do.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/ Neil Josten/ Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 25
Kudos: 235
Collections: Anonymous





	The Mirror Of Our Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, Jen/godot just so happened to tweet about two Neils and one Andrew but also two Andrews and one Neil. My brain went through the startling journey of "aha....*bell noises*...oh no" and this fic proceeded to be born. 
> 
> I had an entire breakdown halfway through because how do you tell the difference between two identical copies? Is this skirting some uh....questionable relationship issues? What was I doing? Hadn't I learned my lesson with the awoodrew fic? 
> 
> So I took a step back and asked like eight people about clone fucking. Bless my friends for being so totally judgement free. I got a lot of "Thing One" and "Thing Two" suggestions. 
> 
> So. What I've come up with is this: These Andrews are completely identical. They're both Andrew. It isn't Andrew from another universe or another place in time. THEY ARE IDENTICAL. Neither is the original copy, they're both the original. Do with that what you will but this is how I decided Andrew would answer the question of: would you fuck a clone of yourself? 
> 
> Andrew would not. But he would combine forces with that clone to bang the ever loving fuck out of Neil. 
> 
> Cheers. And if you have any questions about my complete meltdown or thought process here, feel free to ask away in the comments!

"Explain it to me one more time."

Neil raised his head from where it had been nestled between in his hands, blinking rapidly to try and shake the feeling that he was seeing double. 

Unfortunately, he was. 

Andrew sighed. "I was on the roof-" 

" _I_ was on the roof-" A new voice cut in sharply. Or, Neil guessed, technically the same voice from another source.

"It started to rain. I finished my cigarette, turned to come inside. There was a flash of purple. When I woke up, _he_ was there." 

Neil turned his gaze to what was- apparently- a second, identical Andrew Minyard.

The first Andrew who had spoken- Neil had mentally named him First Andrew and the other Second Andrew for his own well-being alone- breathed noisily through his nose. "I was on the roof, you're the one who just turned up." 

Neil quickly stood between the two of them before the conversation dissolved into another argument about which Andrew was the original Andrew. 

Impossibly, it seemed that they both were. 

"There was a lightning storm," he said, as two sets of those familiar eyes jumped to Neil. "I think one of you got hit and this-" he waved between them, "-was the result."

"That is impossible," Second Andrew said flatly, despite looking at a clearly identical version of his current self. "No."

" _Yes_ ," Neil stressed, even though he could understand the sentiment. He had thought that, bizarre as it was, Andrew had somehow roped Aaron into pranking him. It was only after both Andrews had shared a long look that they'd edged their matching armbands up enough for Neil to see the pale skin and paler scar tissue he usually kept hidden. 

Neil knew people could fake scars but these were something only he knew Andrew had. That knowledge meant too much to both of them to recreate for the sake of a joke. 

It had to mean that _both_ of these men were the same man. Andrew and Andrew Again. Neil knew, looking at the crossed arms and drumming thumbs and faraway looks, that he would never think Aaron and Andrew identical again. Not after a showing like this. 

He stood but froze when two pairs of eyes shot his way. Something felt charged between the three of them, the heavy lidded gazes a physical touch against Neil's skin. A slow heat he would almost think was a _flush_ \- if he didn't know himself better- had begun to creep up his neck. 

"So what do we do now?" Neil asked, looking around the empty dorm. They couldn't exactly leave- Aaron was still on campus even if he was spending the holidays with Katelyn this year. Nicky, at least, had gone back to Germany but it would be just their luck to run into Wymack who would take one look at Neil's Andrews and somehow _know_ they were the same person. 

Neil's brain filled with a film reel sequence of men in Hazmat suits and government officials wheeling his pair of Andrews away, and momentarily wished they hadn't watched E.T. earlier that afternoon. 

Andrew wasn't a lost alien, he was just- hopefully temporarily- multiplied. 

Math. Neil could handle this if he looked at it from a perspective of a math problem. 

He glanced up to find both Andrews still looking at him and the heat at his throat returned. 

"This is a lot," he said quietly, letting out a small noise that could've been a laugh. "I don't know what to do with two boyfriends." 

A recognizable look of _something_ passed between Andrew and himself, as if they were sharing a memory or a thought Neil wasn't privy to. 

"I think the better question is what will two boyfriends do with you," Second Andrew muttered so softly, Neil wasn't sure it was even meant for him to hear. 

His gaze swept the room before landing on the teetering pile of DVDs they had been working their way through all day before Andrew had gone to the roof for a moment alone. Neil picked up the first one- what looked like a live action version of Peter Pan- and waved it casually at the Andrews.

"We can continue this, I guess? If there's still two of you in the morning, we might have to tell Wymack." 

The Andrews shrugged and, as one, sat on opposite ends of the couch, leaving a single cushion between them open for Neil. 

He bit his lip, heart tripping with sudden nerves. _Didn't you take people to the hospital after a lightning strike?_

"You'll tell me if you feel sick," he added, setting his shoulders and giving them both his best staredown. 

First Andrew- at least, Neil was mostly sure this was First Andrew- uncrossed his arms and slung one over the back of the couch. "We are fine. Put the movie on and sit down." 

It wasn't a promise but Neil had learned that Andrew wouldn't lie to him about this. He crouched down to switch the DVDs, the hairs of the back of his neck raising with that instinctive knowledge that someone had their eyes on him. 

Neil peaked over his shoulder to find them both staring at him. His skin _zinged_.

Anticipation hung heavy in the air between them all as Neil rose to his feet and made his way towards the open seat. They typically watched movies pressed together, alone and cocooned under a blanket. Sandwiched between two Andrews, Neil felt electric, unsure what to do with his own limbs. 

He crossed and uncrossed his arms, scratched at his jaw and wriggled back into the couch. 

The movie queued up, a bright blue light flashing across the room just as First Andrew's fingers trailed questioningly across the back of Neil's shoulder. 

This was new, after three years of yes and no, of learning that it isn't always yes but sometimes a touch was just meant to be grounding; a message along a wire that said _I am here, I am safe, I am safety._ They had learned the ways to convey a question and an answer in the responses of their bodies. Andrew trailed his fingers along the curve of Neil's shoulder, tracing a line along his throat and back down again. Neil shivered and tilted into that touch. 

To his left, a pinky reached out to curl loosely around his own, waiting until Neil tightened the hold before Second Andrew dragged both their hands to rest on his thigh. 

The movie flashed again, pulling Neil back to a plot he had not been following since he'd felt those fingers at his neck. 

He felt... _warm_ , breath caught in a shallow, shuddering rhythm in his chest. 

Second Andrew unhooked their fingers, rubbing his thumb back and forth along the thin skin of his wrist, just as First Andrew brushed the backs of his fingers up his neck. 

It took Neil an embarrassingly long time to realize the warmth in his belly meant he was _turned on_ and the understanding had him surging to his feet. 

"Water," he said, clearing his throat when his voice came out in a low, telltale rasp that only popped up when Neil was keyed up under Andrew's hands. "Excuse me."

Neil kept his back to the couch as he made his way to the sink, turning the faucet up until the rushing water was loud enough to drown out the sound of kids yelling on the television screen and...a sword fight? 

He really had no clue what was happening, the realization sloshing guiltily in his belly. This felt uncomfortably like too far, even if the hands that had been touching him had been Andrew's, they'd been separate Andrews. Neil wasn't sure where the line was here- it wasn't every day you mapped out consent issues between you, your boyfriend and your boyfriend's perfect double. 

"You're wasting water." 

Neil reflexively turned the faucet off as he startled, twisting around to find First Andrew a couple of feet away and watching him. His eyes drifted back towards the couch to find Second Andrew twisted in his seat, looking back at him. 

Neil swallowed and knew he had been figured out. This time, the heat that crept up his neck was from shame. 

"Sorry." 

First Andrew's brow furrowed. "Do not apologize." 

"But-"

"If you want us to stop, we will," First Andrew said sharply, cutting off his protest. 

"But I don't think you do," Second Andrew added from his spot sprawled out on the couch. 

Neil's world felt tilted, the core of his being spun out of its natural orbit. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between Andrews, but there were too many little nuances to read when Andrew was doubled like this. 

Neil settled back to their tried and true method of communication and used his words. 

"You're okay? With this?" 

Whether Neil meant his reaction to both of them touching him on the couch or the half-realized idea forming between them all, Neil wasn't sure. First Andrew glared all the same. 

"I wouldn't do anything if I wasn't." 

Neil knew that to be a truth- Andrew Minyard would not allow himself to suffer through something he wasn't wholly on board with ever again. 

He could trust that both Andrews knew what they wanted or he could assume he knew better than either of them and break that trust. 

Neil took a breath and took an unconscious step forward. First Andrew's eyes, bright and toffee coloured in the light of the kitchen, darkened at his approach. 

"This feels-" he swallowed down half a dozen words. _Illicit. Decadent. Indulgent._ "You and me and-"

First Andrew slid his hand around the back of Neil's neck, twisting them both until Neil's back was to the couch. "It's just you and me. You and us. Yes or no?" 

Neil could feel his heartbeat fluttering in his chest, at the tips of his fingers and toes. " _Yes_."

Andrew nearly swallowed the word as he surged forward and kissed him. 

There would always be something world changing about the way Andrew Minyard kissed him that struck Neil down to his bones. For a man who put up a front of casual apathy, Andrew's mouth was a burning slide of frantic need. Andrew kissed him like Neil was something to be chased, something to be cherished once caught. 

It would never stop making him feel steadied, like his body had put roots into the ground, like the sound of a key in a door that had once felt endlessly locked. 

Neil let this Andrew deepen the kiss, slowly bringing his hands up to bury them in the shorter sweeps of hair at the back of his head. It felt...odd, kissing Andrew while another Andrew watched. A shiver not unlike the one Neil felt when he stepped onto the court made its way up his spine. 

First Andrew licked into his mouth, thumb brushing gently along the hinge of his jaw and Neil couldn't hold back a soft groan. 

Contrary to what anyone would think, soft touches weren't new between them. Andrew liked to come off as sharp and dangerous, liked to flash his fists and his knives in a clear warning that _this body would fight back_ , but Neil had never known a safety more secure beyond the comfort he felt from the moment he'd first put himself in Andrew's hands. 

Between the two of them, the knowledge that those hands could caress, that Andrew's thumbs fit perfectly in the dip of soft skin behind Neil's ears as he gently cradled his head, had surprised only Andrew himself. 

Being the person Andrew could discover his taste for gentleness with was one of the greatest privileges Neil had ever been given. 

A line of heat at his back pulled Neil from his thoughts, as Second Andrew was pulled into their orbit. He waited to touch, until Neil pulled away from the kiss with a sharp gasp and muttered "yes" in a voice already far too wrecked from a simple kiss.

The hands still grasping his head tightened briefly, keeping Neil in place as both Andrews looked at each other over his shoulder. Something passed between them, an acknowledgement or accord or a ceasefire, Neil couldn't tell with his heart beating this hard in his chest. He'd given both of them his yes, whatever passed between Andrew and himself now was for him and him alone. 

His breath still caught in his throat when a second pair of hands gripped his waist. These thumbs pushed into the dimples along Neil's spine, knew exactly where those depressions were. It still felt impossible but undeniable that somehow both of these men were his Andrew. 

No one else could know Neil's body this well. 

"Keep kissing him," said the voice at his back, as that second pair of hands slipped around his waist and began to pull the hem of his shirt up. Hot hands roaming over the scars on his belly made Neil's skin light up like sparks in the night. His legs quivered when Andrew turned him back into a wet, demanding kiss. 

Both Andrews worked with a synchronicity that shouldn't have surprised Neil. When one pulled away to pull his shirt up and over Neil's head, the other rubbed firmly over a nipple. When First Andrew pulled back to tug his own shirt off, Second Andrew wrapped his arms fully around Neil's waist, enclosing him in an embrace that was as soothing as it was full of intent. 

"Where can I touch you?" Neil asked, keeping his hands in fists at his sides. The mouth at the back of his neck barely moved but Neil still felt it when both Andrews said " _anywhere_." 

It was almost too much to process, double the hands that knew what spots to touch, double the mouths to lick searing lines over his shoulders, down his neck. 

Neil put one hand over the hand at his hip and one around the hip of the Andrew in front of him, holding them both close but keeping his grip loose enough to break. 

Neil tipped his head back, gasping at the ceiling. His throat bobbed with as he swallowed down a ragged noise and tried to piece together how this was going to work. His head felt hollowed out, floating somewhere between the stars as a hand ran teasingly along the waistband of his pants in an unspoken question. 

"How-" Neil had to clench his teeth on a moan. "How are we going to do…..this?" 

"We are going to share you," First Andrew said, eyes dark as he pulled Neil's face back down to stare at him. "I take you-" he brushed a thumb along Neil's bottom lip, "-and you get him. Can you handle that? Yes or no?" 

Neil felt his face burn at the thought, of the image of stringing his body out between the two of them, rocking as one. He nodded so sharply Andrew's fingers bumped his teeth. "Yeah- yes." 

First Andrew took a deep breath before nodding himself. 

"Get him undressed," he said to Second Andrew, voice sharp. "I will prepare."

Second Andrew didn't reply as they watched his double stalk off into the bedroom, digging his chin into Neil's shoulder instead. "Pants off?"

He nodded and let Second Andrew hook his fingers into the waistband of his pants and drop them to the floor. 

The air felt cold on his heated skin, sending goosebumps shuddering over his arms and legs. Second Andrew danced his fingers down to where the elastic of Neil's briefs cut into the muscle of his thighs, rubbing where the skin and cotton met. Neil couldn't help the way his hips tilted up into the touch, the arm around his waist tightening as this Andrew took on more of his weight. 

A nose nudged at his cheek, until he turned his head into the soft, hungry kiss waiting for him. Their lips broke apart with a wet smack. 

"Can I touch you, yes or no?" 

Neil blinked slowly, eyes flitting over the same brown eyes, same furrowed brows and nest of golden hair. His heart gave the same painful thump it always did when Andrew looked at him like this. "Yes," he said around the catch in his voice. "You can touch me wherever you want."

Second Andrew visibly clenched his jaw, the muscle ticking as he surged forward and captured Neil's lips just as his questing hand dragged up the outline of his dick and slipped down the front of his briefs. 

Neil held his hips as still as he could as Second Andrew's hand curled around him and jacked Neil leisurely. He panted, mouth soft and open to Andrew's kiss and the bubbling want stirring in his belly. It never felt this good when it was his own hand, never felt like his spine was molten and his heart too big for his chest. 

Second Andrew pulled his hand away, ignoring his groan of protest to push his briefs down to stretch around the top of Neil's thighs. His eyes darted to the locked dorm room, knowing they were alone but that half a dozen people held a key to that lock. All it would take was one of them dropping by unexpectedly to catch Neil like this, legs spread as Second Andrew worked his hand up and down the hard length of his dick, rubbed the fleshy part of his thumb under the head and felt it jerk in his hold. 

"If you keep that up, he's going to come," said First Andrew from the bedroom door, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "You know this."

"Good," Second Andrew replied, cupping his palm over the shiny, leaking head of Neil's dick and spreading the slick around. "We want him to." 

Neil didn't know if there was a name for the sounds he made as Second Andrew stripped him firmly. He never could keep his head when it felt this good. "I'm going to-"

He hoped his hands weren't gripping too hard at the arm still wrapped around Neil's waist, he was sure if he let go, he'd fly away. 

" _Yes_ ," Second Andrew said, the word coming out in a victorious hiss as Neil came. His thighs quivered at the shock of it, knees snapping together hard enough they knocked painfully. He could still feel the way Andrew's arm worked him through it, until the burn of oversensitivity made his hips twitch away from Second Andrew's touch. 

Neil slumped a little in his hold, feeling the chill of sweating cooling against his skin. He gave First Andrew a small, apologetic smile as he used a shaky foot to pull his pants closer and wipe up his own cum from the kitchen floor tiles. 

Second Andrew snorted behind him and pulled them both towards the bedroom door. 

"I'll clean up out here, you get him ready." He shoved a still tingling Neil towards First Andrew who caught him with a firm but gentle grip and hauled them both into the bedroom. 

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, and the sardonic twist to his voice felt like dropping a burning coal into cold water. Neil's stomach churned at the switch from bliss to anxiety. 

"Are you….mad?" Neil didn't know what he'd do if this ruined things. Had this Andrew felt slighted? Jealous? Had he changed his mind? How long had he been standing there, watching as a copy of himself put his hands on Neil? "I didn't mean to leave you out."

First Andrew's expression didn't change from it's enforced blankness, but Neil caught the furrow of his brow, the sharp gaze that raked over his body before settling back onto his face. "Why would I be angry? You think it does nothing to me to be able to watch you fall apart under my hands?" 

There was a flush to this Andrew's cheeks at the admission, the barely pink blush on the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

Neil wanted to preen at it, at the idea that his inadvertent display of the way Andrew made him feel had touched something inside _this_ Andrew. 

"You always make me feel that way," he said instead, voice hushed with the confession. "Wild. Cherished. _Good_." 

_Good_ caught in First Andrew's chest, hitching his breath in a way that sounded loud in the small dorm bedroom. The hands around Neil's arms tightened, before he was moved and pushed down on the edge of the bed. 

"Lie down," First Andrew said as he reached down to untie the front of his own pants. 

Neil scooted back, noticing the way the comforter had been pushed up behind the pillows at the head of the bed, their favourite brand of lube nestled in the pillows as well. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his limbs at the realization that they'd barely started this. Neil already felt like something inside himself had come undone. 

First Andrew kept his boxers on, for all it did to hide the way he was already hard, crawling up the foot of the bed to settle back on his knees between Neil's legs. Neil let his knees drop open, flexing his toes when fingers trailed over the soft skin of his inner thighs. 

There was a fading bruise from the last time they'd done this that Andrew pressed his fingers against. The small, achy jolt shot right to Neil's dick that had already started to harden up again. He felt shameless under Andrew's gaze, full of some emotion Neil had thought his mother had ripped out of him, like weeds in a garden. 

First Andrew kept sweeping the backs of his fingers up and down Neil's thigh with one hand as he held out his other for the bottle of lube on the bed. "Still yes?" 

Fondness flared to life, soft in Neil's chest at the question, at the way Andrew always checked in, always made sure it was good and right for both of them. He reached out and tangled his fingers with First Andrew's, gripping once before letting go. "Yes, always with you." 

Neil saw the way this Andrew didn't miss the subtle change in the order of Neil's typical response. First Andrew surged forward, grabbing the bottle with one hand as he pulled Neil up into a short, fierce kiss before settling back between his legs and opening the cap with a snap. 

Andrew took his time, rubbing the slick between his fingers until the chill was gone. Neil wriggled deeper into the bed, nudging Andrew's bent head with his knee so he could send him a small smile when Andrew's dark gaze cut his way. 

The response was a bored eye roll before insistent fingers slipped between Neil's legs. 

This Andrew didn't hesitate when he pressed a finger into him but he kept his eyes firmly on Neil's face. They both knew that Neil would tell him if something felt wrong but if keeping his own watch settled the tension in the line of Andrew's shoulders, Neil could hardly fault his staring. 

He hadn't known his eyes had slipped closed until fingers touched his lips, barely a brush of calloused skin. Neil flexed his hips down against the hand slowly working him open, tilting his head up to chase the taste of those fingertips. He blinked when he caught nothing but open air to catch the face of Second Andrew standing beside the bed, his own mouth parted in response. 

Neil licked his lips and grinned. "Welcome back." 

He missed Second Andrew's response as the slow burn drag of the finger inside him became two and that bubbling heat crept back into his core. Neil shivered, sweeping his own hand over his ribs, feeling the raised, textured skin of the road burn. Andrew was always so good at this part, using a hand on Neil's hip to get him to push into the movement of his hand. Goosebumps broke out along Neil's thighs, prickling the downy hairs into an almost preternatural awareness of the air in the room, the presence of not one but two of his favourite person. 

Neil groaned so deeply his throat felt shredded, pushing back onto the fingers that spread inside him. Mouth parting on a gasp, Neil felt it when Second Andrew touched the corner of his mouth again, a question. _Can I?_

He nodded, turning to curl his tongue around the digit, before Second Andrew slipped two fingers inside his mouth just as First Andrew slipped a third into his hole. 

Neil rubbed his tongue against the pads of the fingers in his mouth, reaching up a hand to hover near Second Andrew's wrist until he nodded. Neil gripped him gently, the hold too light to be confining, and let his thumb run across the thrumming beat of his pulse. 

Salvia pooled in his mouth, under his tongue as those known fingers pushed against the soft ridges on the roof of his mouth. Neil swallowed thickly when Second Andrew twisted to push down against the roll of his tongue and wished the weight in his mouth was heavier. 

First Andrew, not in the mood for being ignored, twisted his wrist as well and Neil nearly bit Second Andrew's fingers off when his whole body _jolted_. 

He wiped at the corners of his mouth, huffing half a laugh when both Andrews stared each other down again. Of course, they'd be just as pissy with _each other_ as they were with everyone else Neil knew. 

He rocked into the motion of First Andrew's fingers, digging his heels into the bed when his thighs gave a warning shake. He was so close again, like his first orgasm had barely taken the edge off. Neil groaned, raking his hand through his sweat damp hair. 

"I'm ready, if we're still doing this." 

Two pairs of dark, honey bright eyes cut towards him, taking in the curling hair at Neil's temples, the tremble in his breathing. He was so easy to read like this, his body a story of tells that only Andrew cared enough to memorize. Neil swallowed a whine when First Andrew's fingers slipped out of him, biting his lip as his hips chased after the feeling of fullness. 

Both Andrews huffed at the neediness, used to the way Neil got so antsy between the moments being full and being filled again. Neil groaned at the hand on his hip, tugging at him to roll over. 

"You need to be on your knees for this," First Andrew said, helping him sit up and crawl down until his head was facing the foot of the bed. " _You_ need to get undressed," he said to Second Andrew, already working his own boxers down his legs.

Neil listened to the rustle of clothes being removed, shuffling until the springs of the shitty dorm mattress weren't digging too hard into his knees and palms. He felt First Andrew settle between his legs, felt the way his hands wrapped around his ankles and spread him further apart. 

The anticipation of a touch he couldn't see should've felt foreboding but never did with Andrew. Neil shivered as those hands rubbed up his calves, tickled teasingly at the hair on the backs of his thighs. It was almost like a game between them, Andrew touching just enough to keep Neil riled up but never enough to satisfy. He would feel embarrassed at how quickly he broke if Andrew didn't make every surrender feel as good as he did. 

This time, Neil bumped his ass back into First Andrew's chest. "Don't tease." 

Hands gripped his waist, holding him back in place. "Patience is a virtue." 

Neil couldn't stop the short laugh at the idea that _anything_ they were about to do in this room could be considered _virtuous_. 

Distracted, Neil had missed the click of the cap on the lube but he didn't miss the telling way First Andrew secured his grip on his hip. "Still yes?" 

Neil did what anyone else might've called a shimmy, heart pounding in his throat. "Still yes." 

First Andrew took a loud, audible breath and began to press inside him. 

It was always a burning stretch no matter how long Andrew spent working him open. Neil did his best to arch into the unrelenting push, and Andrew knew better than to stop until he was fully seated. Neil liked to settle into how full he felt all at once, rolling his shoulders as he tried to relax his body one part at a time. 

He went down onto his elbows, tilting into Andrew's hold with a high groan and burying his face in the crook of his elbow. His own dick was a pulsing, livewire weight between his legs, dripping steadily onto the sheets.

First Andrew's breath blew out in long, hot streams that chilled the sweat at the dip of his back. His grip shifted, thumbs digging into the meat of Neil's ass to spread him open. Neil could tell by the twitch of his fingers that Andrew wanted to touch where they were joined and the thought made his hips twitch.

First Andrew hissed at the way he tightened around his dick and let go of the soft fullness of Neil's ass to slide back around his hips instead. Short nails scratched through the hair that lead from his belly button, stopping a breath away from the base of Neil's dick to just press them as tightly together as possible. 

He tried to focus on that touch instead of the way his pulse drummed between his legs, at the hot length of Andrew inside him. 

The hands on Neil's hip and belly were a fond memory; their grip, the callouses, the way the tips of those fingers dug into the cut of Neil's groin. These were Andrew's hands holding him strong and sure and the feeling that spread through Neil at that thought was one of safety and warmth. 

Then another set of hands, inverted but just as _known_ , gripped his waist and slid slowly up Neil's sides sweeping up to rub teasingly between his shoulder blades. They smoothed the bunching muscles there, sure and firm, until Neil felt his hips relax back into the hold of the hands still around his waist. He sighed, humming as he finally adjusted to the stretch. 

The hands on his shoulders slipped down to cup his jaw and Neil was powerless to not let his gaze wander over thickly muscles thighs, dusty with dark blond hair that thickened at the apex of those legs. His fingers clenched at the bedding beneath him at the sight of this Andrew kneeling on the edge of the bed, hard and wet and red, just feet in front of him. Neil nearly flinched when fingers suddenly snapped beside his head. 

His gaze jumped up from his dick to stare into Second Andrew's heavily lidded gaze. "Good?"

Neil knew what he was asking. _Are you okay? Can we move? Do you want to continue?_ He nodded, flexing his toes and gently rocking back into First Andrew. The jolt of heat from the barest hint of friction was enough to make Neil groan. "Yeah, yeah, you can move." 

First Andrew wriggled his fingers against the soft skin of Neil's hips and began to pull out, a long slow drag that left Neil breathless. He let his head hang in Second Andrew's hold, breath coming out in a punch-drunk gasp as he arched his back into First Andrew's thrust. The pace wasn't enough for either of them to get off from, but Neil's skin tingled with every push of their hips together. 

Second Andrew gently lifted his head up again, thumb tracking absently down the knife scar on Neil's cheek. His other hand was fisted loosely over his own dick, at a pace Neil's frazzled mind realized was the same, agonizing pace that First Andrew was slowly fucking into him. 

"Still yes?" 

Neil closed his eyes for a moment, unconsciously licking his lips before he nodded. "Ye-ah," the word slipped out on a moan. "Yeah, just let me-" 

He pushed up from his elbows, breath catching at the way the movement changed the angle of First Andrew's thrusts. "Yeah, okay. I'm ready." 

He dropped his mouth open and looked up through his sweaty hair at Second Andrew, tamping down the urge to smirk as he caught the pink flush across his nose and cheeks. 

Second Andrew scowled at him, feeling the suppressed smile in the muscles cupped in his hand, before shuffling forward to gently press the tip of his dick on the bow of Neil's bottom lip. 

"Careful," came from behind Neil, voice tight and hoarse. "He doesn't do this often." 

Second Andrew didn't roll his eyes but it seemed like a near thing. " _I know_." 

Neil headed off the growing tension by using the momentum from First Andrew's thrust to suck the head of Second Andrew's dick into his mouth. 

" _Fuck_." 

It always took him a moment to get used to the taste; musk and salt and warm skin. Andrew- when he was a singular being intent on taking Neil apart- kept a firm handle on his own self-control when he did let Neil get on his knees. Never deep enough to choke, never fast enough to overwhelm, and it always ended with Neil back on his heels, mouth watering as he watched Andrew jack himself to completion in his own hand. 

Neil wouldn't ask for something Andrew didn't want to give him, but he wondered if tonight might change something in them both. 

Second Andrew jerked in his mouth, sending Neil back into the present. Keeping his teeth covered, he slid his mouth a couple more inches down Second Andrew's dick, tongue working as he sucked greedily. 

Second Andrew didn't make a sound but kept his hand under Neil's jaw, fingers rubbing against his cheek and throat, as if he could feel more of himself sliding slowly in and out of Neil's mouth. His other hand left the base of his dick and scrubbed through Neil's hair, down his mildly aching neck and the length of his spine. 

Neil arched into the tease, and tried to shuffle closer. First Andrew huffed, and in an act Neil could only assume was a petty reminder that he was still there, quickened his pace. 

As if Neil could forget when First Andrew slid one of his hands from gripping his hips to trail over the small of his back again. A thumb, wide and questing slipped down the crease of his ass until it could rub firmly over Neil's rim. 

Neil groaned at the touch, at the hint of more, mouth vibrating around the length still dragging between his lips. Second Andrew's fingers dug into his jaw at the feeling. 

Neil didn't have the frame of mind to do more than mindlessly suck, jaw aching, as First Andrew's quickening pace pushed him up and down Second Andrew's dick. His own breath sounded loud in his ears, between the slick slap of skin and the wet slurp of his own mouth. He was distantly impressed with their coordination, how both Andrew's knew when the other was going to speed up, how they never stopped running wide palms over Neil's back, thighs and ass. 

He hadn't realized how close his own orgasm was until First Andrew pushed his thumbs into the dimples of Neil's back, tilting his hips into a deep series of thrusts. He whined, high and shocked, as his dick twitched and pulsed between his legs, mouth going slack around the length of Second Andrew in the aftermath of his orgasm. First Andrew gritted out something that sounded like a low wounded groan and followed him over the edge, coming hotly inside him as Neil's hips still shook. 

Second Andrew panted somewhere above his head, leaking steadily into his mouth as Neil tried to focus on not collapsing onto the bed in a heap. His shoulder shivered, still riding the small aftershocks of pleasure but when Second Andrew made to slip his dick from Neil's slack mouth, Neil closed his lips back around the spit-slick length and sucked him down again. 

First Andrew slipped from his hole at the motion, leaving a wet smear on the inside of Neil's thigh as he went. Neil half-hoped he'd slide his thumb back inside, rub Neil where he was wet and open and still trembling but Second Andrew's voice jolted him from that fantasy. 

"I'm going to co- _Neil_." 

Neil redoubled his efforts, wishing he knew more about what Andrew liked. He wiped shakily at the mess on his chin, the back of his fingers barely brushing where his lips were stretched around Second Andrew's dick and that was enough to do it. 

Neil tried to pull back to catch as much as he could in his open mouth, the taste bitter not all that different from actually sucking Andrew's dick. Second Andrew shuddered once more before pulling himself from Neil's mouth. He sat back, spent and breathing heavy. 

Neil swiped his finger across his swollen bottom lip and sucked that into his mouth absently. First Andrew huffed behind him and with gentle fingers, began to pull Neil back until he could lay tiredly against his bare chest. 

Second Andrew was already pulling on his sweatpants. Neil swallowed thickly, stretching his legs out until his toes pointed and let his body sag back into the comforting circle of First Andrew's arms. He was pretty sure he was sitting in a puddle of his own cum, but Neil found it hard to care all that much. 

He hadn't even noticed his eyes slipping closed until something soft and warm rubbed over his cheeks and chin. Neil let his eyes drift open to see Second Andrew wiping a wet cloth across his mouth and down his neck. 

First Andrew had his hands around Neil's wrists, rubbing at the muscles that were prickling from holding himself up. 

The silence was expectant and more than a little surprised. 

"So," Neil said, eyes widening at how _wrecked_ his voice sounded. "That happened." 

Second Andrew snorted as he wiped down his thighs and Neil realized he was the only one of them not wearing any pants. He tried not to squirm. 

"Was it…okay?" He asked instead, suddenly sure he'd ruined it, that both of them would hate that Neil had liked how he'd felt, bridged between two Andrews. 

Second Andrew's gaze shot up to Neil's before sliding over his shoulder. Neil didn't know what was being said between them but he did feel when First Andrew took a deep breath, felt when his lips brushed Neil's neck, the shell of his ear. 

"It was good," Second Andrew said evenly, his face blank in a way Neil knew meant he was feeling something he didn't know how to process yet. 

"You were good," First Andrew murmured into his hair. Neil had to bite his lip to hide the way that lit him up inside. You were good. He shuddered. 

"Great," he said, his voice still thick and gravelly. "Good. I mean, you too. You both were amaz-" 

Neil froze as a thought hit him. 

"Hey, if this is permanent…does that mean you could sub in for yourself during a game?" 

There was a moment of incredulous silence before Neil had to cover his head, trying in vain to shield himself from the two sets of pillows being flung at his face. 

-


End file.
